


swollen summer

by sylvainplath



Series: Dimitri/Sylvain Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Hot Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvainplath/pseuds/sylvainplath
Summary: Day 1 - Moon.“Sylvain, what are you doing?”Sylvain inclines his head, barely an acknowledgement. “What does it look like I’m doing?” Carelessly, the way he speaks.What Sylvain is doing is fabulously obvious.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Dimitri/Sylvain Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620286
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	swollen summer

**Author's Note:**

> ok i havent looked over this fic since i finished the most recent draft. mistakes are probably abound, but i'll go over it again at a later date to fix things up. 
> 
> dimivain Jerk It in a hot spring. prompt for day 1 was sun/moon, I chose moon. title is from a song by the bravery.

“Sylvain, what are you doing?”

Sylvain inclines his head, barely an acknowledgement. “What does it look like I’m doing?” Carelessly, the way he speaks.

What Sylvain is doing is fabulously obvious. The air is foggy and warm, sleepy and relaxed, in this hot spring. The water is clear, clear and blue and green. The moon shines down on the pool just right way to make the water shimmer. The trees and leaves and bushes cast their green shadows over the water. The steam seems to hide them away from prying eyes, from the bustling inn that has fumbled over the king all week.

They are enclosed in the steam, but the water is unavoidably transparent. No secrets here, in this little bubble. Everything in the water - insects who flop in and out, Sylvain’s fist gripping his own cock - is visible. Yes, it is very certain what he is doing. He is - 

“Should you really be touching yourself here? It’s hot and...unsanitary,” Dimitri isn’t so easily phased now - he only sounds _a little_ scandalized, and he isn’t even blushing. In fact, he looks unimpressed. 

Sylvain tilts his neck back, his hair resting on Dimitri’s firm shoulder, throat exposed to the spring air for all to see the bobbing of his throat as he holds himself. Here, Dimitri _is_ all who can see.

“It’s a vacation, Dimitri. Relaxation, babe. ‘Sides, I think it would be pretty hot to come in clear water like this. Mm?”

Dimitri looks off to the side, where a particularly old and exquisite looking bush full of flowers sits. They are vibrant red, centers open and darkly colored. Red, and deepest purple.

Sylvain bumps his ass back against Dimitri’s groin briefly. Casual, and enticing. He is inviting, but not demanding. Even so, Dimitri’s cock twinges. 

“Hm. Take your hand off yourself.” he orders.

Sylvain groans louder than he needs to, part true arousal and part to irritate.

“Aw, but I don’t want to,” he flutters his eyelashes underneath Dimitri’s chin, hair splayed out, smirking. 

This always riles him up - when he decides to take control and Sylvain doesn’t listen. Sylvain likes being roughoused. Sometimes he just has to pry away Dimitri’s decorum. 

Here’s where Dimitri would normally pull Sylvain’s hand off. Maybe guide his arm uncomfortably behind Dimitri’s neck and jerk Sylvain off himself, roughly, while Sylvain squirmed. Sylvain would put on a show of being hot and bothered in this type of situation and they’d screw with each other for awhile before they went to the bedroom and things got...sappy.

But perhaps in the spirit of vacation - of letting go of everything, especially discretion - Dimitri does not do any of that. Instead, he grumbles. Pushes Sylvain off his lap, further into the water, and Dimitri himself moves to the other side of the pool. He sits on the edge of the wall, set with smooth, gaudy stones. Rests on his palms, leaning back. Cock in glaring, brilliant vision, thick and illuminated in moonlight like a vision from Seiros. Someone like Sylvain...would convert in a moment, with a vision like this.

A vision like this to make his heart pound. Dimitri smoldering across the pool, water warm, bathed in silver light. Sylvain is prepared to follow him, to reach out and coo at his knees until he gives in again. 

He’s about to, taking hitching breaths, when Dimitri begins stroking himself. Sylvain’s throat becomes dry, instantly. He is helpless but to watch Dimitri stroke his cock to life, to rest against his belly in its proper glory. He’s touching himself so damnably slow, where normally in this state he is impatient and brisk with himself.

Which means that he’s doing it for Sylvain’s benefit. Being slow, like him, to fill his head with want. For Sylvain...he is used to it now but it still makes his breath stutter, his heart swell. 

But he’s taken himself away, and now Sylvain is lonely. As he always has, Sylvain is naught to do but follow him. 

He meets Dimitri on the other side, getting on his knees to cup and kiss his balls as he pleasures himself. Sylvain’s eyes are open wide, bewitched, watching Dimitri get firmer and redder, as Dimitri grimaces and bucks into his own hand.

One more kiss, and he pulls away to rest his head against Dimitri’s knee. Dimitri looms over him, imposing. Face pinched in focus. It must be some effort to tug himself so slowly, just to make Sylvain antsy.

And he is antsy. Beneath the water he’s leaking, and it’s a peculiar feeling. Is this how it feels to cry underwater, he thinks wryly. He hasn’t jerked himself in some minutes, so distracted by Dimitri. He presses kisses all over Dimitri’s thigh. Cuddles into it.

Abruptly, he is shoved off. 

“Damn it, come here.” 

Dimitri sloshes fully into the water and clutches Sylvain’s open, waiting arms to himself. Sylvain is on his lap now, legs spread wide around Dimitri’s waist, cocks jutting together in an instant. 

The next moments are a cluster. Sylvain hisses because Dimitri is briskly clutching them together, squeezing and pumping rapidly. He’s going so fast, Sylvain can’t catch his breath, his hips jutting and chest heaving. He’s delirious and moaning, spurred further by Dimitri’s rasping grunts.

“I’m - _hah_ \- n-not gonna last long i-f you keep this uh - up,” he tries to say.

Dimitri growls. He keeps his pace. “Good.”

He yanks them. They both groan. Dimitri says, “Isn’t this what you were asking for?”

He’s being gruff, but there is only so far airs can get him when he’s been married to Sylvain for three years. He’s the sweetest man in the universe, in every universe, heeding Sylvain’s every sexual whim. Despite the circumstances, Sylvain is thoroughly charmed by Dimitri’s sharpness.

“F-fuck, yes,” Sylvain whispers, resting his forehead against Dimitri’s chest. “Mh.”

His hips try to pull him away from Dimitri’s fist, overstimulated. He shrieks a little when Dimitri merely grunts and tugs them harder, his other hand pulling Sylvain by his ass back to Dimitri. _Fuck_. Sylvain’s drooling.

“D-dimitri you - know I can’t go much longer I can’t, mmph -” he pants, tears streaming down his cheeks. Unbearably wound up, every touch of the air on his body is _too much_. Sylvain’s can’t keep himself from coming if he doesn’t get something - that something is Dimitri’s shoulder, his shoulder that Sylvain bites hard, teeth bruising. 

“Hnng,” Dimitri’s cock pitches up. Sylvain bites him again, bites his left nipple. Dimitri howls, moving harder and faster when he shouldn’t be able to, when there shouldn’t be any more he can give. It’s intolerable, Dimitri’s heat and body, his hands, his cock, being caged inside his arms. 

“Dima, I,” he tries to warn.

He spends all over Dimitri’s hand, their chests, and splotches fall into the water. He cries and yowls, sucking Dimitri’s chest as he goes. In his release, he can’t control the way his hips jut jaggedly, slipping against Dimitri, and then it’s too much for Dimitri too. He comes with a piercing shout, worthy of a Lion King, and likely to catch attention. It doesn’t matter. Sylvain collapses fully against Dimitri’s body, sticky and soaking with their spend. Chin curved over the muscle of Dimitri’s bicep, Sylvain looks down to the water. Streams of cum contaminate the hot spring’s water, translucent globs settling slowly. Sylvain’s sore cock twitches at the sight.

Dimitri hums. The vibration rumbles over Sylvain’s scalp. “Let’s get you cleaned up, hm? Come to bed with me.”

Sylvain kisses along his bicep, tightens his arms around Dimitri’s torso. “Obviously,” he slurs.

Dimitri chuckles. He pushes Sylvain off his lap, kisses his cheek. Sylvain whines. He’s tired and he’s happy. He doesn’t want to separate. 

Dimitri cups his cheek briefly. “Hush,” he murmurs. “It’s only a moment.” 

“Hm,” he mumbles, back against the stone. He rests his face in the crook of his elbow. Dimitri wipes him clean; his hands slide across Sylvain’s body in a manner that is far more soothing than Dimitri probably realizes. Sylvain might fall asleep if he doesn’t finish soon. He means to say so, to tell Dimitri to hurry up.

But the next thing he knows, he is being thrown about and the feeling jars him back to wakefulness. He blurbs noises, too tired to speak. Dimitri hushes him. 

“I am taking us back to our room. Settle.” he says.

Sylvain presses his face into Dimitri’s collar bones, content to be silent until he’s in their bed, but - he remembers something important. As they leave the spring, Sylvain must get this one thing out.

“Hey, Dimitri?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think coming underwater is the same as crying underwater? ...Hey, no, don’t put me down!”


End file.
